Refineries and other industrial facilities often have large pieces of equipment and workers are required to work at heights above the ground. Although fall protection and safety systems and protocols are employed, falls still represent a significant hazard and are a common source of worker injury. The ability to quickly detect that an injury has occurred or has potentially occurred means that a rescue response can be initiated quickly. In the case of an isolated employee working alone, a fall may incapacitate the employee rendering them injured and unable to call for assistance or a rescue.